The Saviour's Saviour
by LunaPendragon18
Summary: In this new world Lightning and her friends are living in they've found happiness, or almost all. But as a civil war draws closer to home and Serah goes missing, could the gods of the past return to haunt them? Forced on journey to find their friends will that be the only thing Lightning, Hope and the others find?
1. Chapter 1

Serah's rebirth:

 _I knew it even then as I shrieked in my mother's arms that this life would be very very different. But in many ways it would be the same. Lightning, I knew was in that hospital waiting to meet me. She'd be with dad and she would be young but like me we would know each we. We would remember each other. Snow was somewhere in this world, even Noel. They must all be here before me, except Hope, he still has a few more years to go but I will find him too, when he arrives._

The civil war that plagued the country had been going on for many months no, with bombs and guns erupting and destroying the capital. The only men and woman that still lived there were soldiers, or more accurately people that had such a profession forced upon them. The military vs the rebels, it sounded like some old book that had gathered a layer of dust because it held a story many already knew.

It was a useless battle for power. Aseop was a country ruled by the military that had risen to power almost a decade before. They were harsh and they were brutal but the people of Aseop were free to live their lives how they wished. The rebels however wanted more freedom.

At what point does restraint lead to slavery and freedom lead them to being no better then animals?

This was a thought that often wondered through Hope Estheim's mind

The military was looking for new recruits, for fresh blood and at the ripe age of 27 Hope was the perfect candidate. However in his 500 years worth of memories he had fought more then even the eldest military generals ever will. He had saved and destroyed a world twice over and he did not wish the same faith to befall this new world they lived in.

This was why he refused his country's call for arms. In this new world he asked only to left out of such trivial things. For trivial things they were for after they forces he and his friends had fought against these struggles for power were particularly trivial.

In this life Hope just wanted to continue his research for in the thousands of years mankind had lived on this 'new planet' they called Earth they had discovered that the laws of science here where nothing like those on Cacoon or Pulse. Here physics powered machinery and not crystals while it was biology that caused crops to grow and no fal'Cie. He wanted to learn it all and for once he didn't it for himself and not for some higher purpose. This was probably one of the only things he had ever done for himself.

However he had some explaining to do when an old solider came knocking on his door, asking him to join the Military arms, they were particularly interested in citivans between the ages of 19 and 35 it seemed. They had come one rainy night in full uniform, though comically drenched, and their guns loaded. They knocked on his door and refused entrance into his home, which Hope felt pleased for as he had not felt like cleaning up after them.

He sighed annoyed when he opened the door, he had just gotten another, friendlier guest- the post man, and behind his back he held a letter from Aoede.

"Yes?" he started as he eyed the soldiers before him coolly. He wasn't impolite, or arrogant, the people of this world knew him a cool and collected and not one to be angered easily. In many ways you could say his personality hadn't changed much from his past life.

"Are you citizen of identification number 03478674 P, Hope Estheim ?" one said, an aged man with glasses and a mousy white moustache.

"Yes, that's me." Hope said calmly, having already gotten the gist of this military meeting. What he found interesting was that some of the soldiers shuffled uncomfortably before him, not because of the rain though, but because of his name. Aoede was right, it seemed his name had survived within the memories of people's souls, even after rebirth.

"Are you aware that the citizens of this district were meant to sign to join the military cause by Friday at 1800 hours?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that." He answered calmly, as he leaned against his door-frame. This caused a number of soldiers to shuffle their feet again, many even avoided his gave though Hope doubted they understood why.

"Where you hindered from answering the call on that given time?"

"Not particularly."

" Do you suffer from some health condition that would hinder your utility in battle?"

"None that I know of."

"So you knowingly and without reason neglected to answer a call set forth my the leading military power of this country?" the man sounded robotic and stiff, as if he had done this quite a few times now.

"Oh I had my reasons." Answered Hope coolly, not letting his eyes leave the older man's face. The latter however, waited for Hope to elaborate more. "I refuse to fight for a cause I do not believe in."

"So you are on the rebel's side? That would make you a direct enemy of the country."

"No," said Hope thinking back on all he had seen and read about the civil , "I do not side with the rebels either."

"So if you are not a military man or a rebel, what would you call yourself?" the old man said, a hint of irritation tinging his words at Hope's calm and honest answers.

"Well you yourself have said I'm called Hope and I a researcher at the local university, that's all." He gave the general a small smile as he saw his temper begin to rise, his damp fades turning different shades of red. The confused looks of theman's soldiers also caught the young man's attention, was this Hope Estheim just a researcher?

"Do you want me to take your insolence as treason?" the general threatened.

"It cannot be called treason sir, my insolence, as you call it wasn't directed t my country or any head of state but to you. And seeing how they sent you on recruitment duty you mustn't be very important either.

"Why you…. seize him! He'll stand trial at the military court." Ordered the man. Some of his soldiers shuffled forward head down but most didn't move, the voice of this young man was stirring memories they didn't even know they head.

"On what basis?" he asked, his eyes not leaving those of the military man.

He faltered momentarily as if, through his temper he had forgotten the reason why he had come visit Hope in such foul weather in the first place. " For failing to answer the military's call to aide the war effort."

"Ah but I haven't." said Hope still leaning against his doorframe. "That wasn't the reason you are here or else you would have said so from the start. Your job was to inform me that the call to arms has been extended another week so the remaining stragglers like myself still have an opportunity to sign up."

The old man's eyes were bulging which caused a small knowing smile to appear on Hope's face.

"Thank you for coming out here in this fowl weather to inform me. I will be seeing you again next week after I fail to answer the call I assume. Good evening soldiers. " He finished, addressing this last part to the ever silent men and women before him. Without another word Hope turned his back on the small group, walked into his small cottage and closed the door behind him.

He shook his head at the mere thought of him joining any form of war effort. That was a part of him that he had left behind on Gran Pulse. Still standing by the door and distracted by his thoughts, he lifted the damp letters he held in his hands. Hmm he really must have been detracted to not to have noticed he had received two letters not one. Yes that's right he had gotten mail from Aoede _and_ NORA. Aoede wasn't someone strange to receive a letter from, ever since he had answered most of her questions regarding her dormant memories of an old world. She still refused to publish any of the stories Hope and his companions had told her but she did, almost weekly send a letter to confirm any rumours she might have heard- or to complain idly about her job or the war. She liked to that at well.

And thanks to her, Hope had even found out about his companions, their locations and well beings. Having all been born once again at different times and places it was impossible even if, for some unknown reason, he and his companions were the only ones to be born with their past memories intact. Mostly he had received letters and the occasional e-mail from Snow and Noel, on the old world whilst trying to save what remained of humanity they had formed bonds that would not be easily broken.

Serah too, wrote letter from time to time, asking how he was and giving him updates regarding her education. He'd be going to university soon and was considering one in Hope's town. Fang and vanille, he had discovered only recently where they were , just prior to Aoede first interview with him and by then they had already exchanged a handful of letters. Even Sajz sent the random letter, particularly around Dajh and Hope's birthdays.

Lightning was the only one he never heard from, through Serah assured him she was fine and doing exceedingly well. She too was focusing on her studies, whatever they may be.

As he unfolded Aoede's newest letter he thought of his companions, how strange it seemed that most had gotten the happy ending they always had dreamed of, that they had fought so hard to achieve- Noel and Yuel, Sazh and Dajh even Lighting, wherever she was, had finally sheathed her sword.

Hope too, liked to believe he was happy, after all both his parents were alive and well once again and he was researching the wonders of this world to his heart's content. What was bizarre however was that, at this particular moment in time they were all the same age they had physically been during their first adventure. Lightning, Fang and Snow were 21 while Noel an Serah were 18 and vanille was the jolly age of 19. Even Sazj and Dajh didn't appear a day older then they had been on the Old World. He was the only one to break the trend, he was 27, the same age as when he was director of the Academy.

Hope had often noted how he was the anomaly in this pattern, he should have been 14 not 27. While he waited to be reborn he had always believed he would meet all his friends that although the souls chosen for rebirth were chosen at random they would meet again. However to share the same appearance and age they had on the Old World, that was beyond strange. But here he living breathing proof of that.

At that moment, however, his mind wondered to more serious and real dawning, all of his friends, with thee exception of Sazj, were within the age range of the military call for arms, would they all be forced into a battle once again? However on which side would they be?

Shaking his head from such dark thoughts Hope read Aoedes letter and he almost dropped it in shock. And reread. And reread.

 _Hope! I've finally met Lighnting! You were right, I met her when I wasn't looking… on a train from all places! She's so cool and collected and so beautiful! It's hard to believe that she was once chosen to be the goddess of death. We didn't speak much although I was itching to ask so many questions. And long last my search… and your search for Lightning has come to a close. We parted ways at Yassen station, I believe there's a train that goes to Hasra , where Serah lives, from there. Maybe she was going for a family visit?_

 _She really is a hard one to read, that Lightning. However now I can understand why so many different people, and yourself,f spoke of her with such admiration and affection. I truly_ _hope_ _wish for you to meet her soon, Hope._

 _Please write back soon, the Paper has got me covering the dullest part of this blasted war._

 _Regards,_

 _Aoede_

Could it be that Lighting was going to visit Serah? Hope, distractedly began to head towards the kitchen, his thoughts flying and the notion of visiting Serah surfaced many many times. What he wouldn't give to see Lightning one more time. That's when the letter from Nora caught his attention. He stopped at the door of the kitchen and, with unsteady hands opened the letter. Nora worked close to Serah maybe they too had heard news of Lightning.

However their letter was much shorter and direct and the words written and smudged on the damp paper sent a chill down his spine.

 _Serah has gone missing. Please help._

Although he assumed that Nora sent the letter, there was no signature at the end. Hope's heart was pounding and dread was seeping across his skin. Serah was missing, could this be history repeating itself, even a world apart? It had been Serah capture that had brought Snow and Lighting to the start of their journey, could her current disappearance do the same?

With slightly trembling hands he lowered the letters and he scanned his little kitchen for answers he knew weren't here but were at Hasraw where Serah, and possibly Lightning had been.

His eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips. On his table, like some malformed centrepiece, lay a green crystal. It was crystal that Hope had never seen in this new world but knew all to well. It was Alexander's Eidolith!


	2. Chapter 2

Snow's Rebirth:

 _I have to find Serah, even in this new world Lightning has brought us too I know we are destined to be together. I will be her hero- I know I will. But how am I going to be a hero if there are no wars to fight? No Fal'Cie? or gods? No matter, I will find a way, I always do. But first I must find her, she still has some years to go but she will be born into this new world someday and I will be waiting. I'll have quite some waiting to do, actually, until everyone is born. Hope should be the last one but I'm excited to see that kid's face again, I've missed him too._

An hour after reading the letters Hope was already locking his house door behind him. With a parka covering his head and a small backpack, he was soon running through the mud and rain towards the nearest train station. In that one hour since the soldiers had left he had quickly packed a few provisions (the provisions he wished he had had during that first quest) that mainly consisted of water bottles and socks. However before he had even started packing he had run to his computer and sent an e-mail to all his companions.

 _Serah is missing. Eidolith returned. Meet me at Hasraw._

Usually he didn't approve of e-mail they could be easily hacked and read by others but today it was an emergency. He sent this e-mail to everyone except Vanille and Fang, who didn't have a computer in the wilderness where they lived. He'd have to resort to sending them a letter at the train-station but it would still take them a few days to receive it. A lot could happen by then.

After the letter had been written and his bag packed he had gingerly picked up the green eidolith, it was warm to his touch and glowed faintly. He couldn't help note that it seemed much smaller then how he remembered it back when he was 14. He carefully put in in his backpack and just as he was about to leave he back tracked and went to pick up something he believed he would never need in this life time.

Airwing, a foldable boomerang-like weapon he had purchased some years back whilst on a research exhibition in the south. Although the colouration varied slightly (is was more orange then yellow) it reminded him fondly of the weapon that had saved his life countless times in the past. Back then he had been given a number of strange looks by his travelling companions, he didn't seem like the type to collect any form of weaponry, but he was glad to have it by his side even if it were just for decoration. He now wondered if he could still fight in this world, he had never practiced or trained but had that too followed him here along with his memories?

It was a ten-minute run to the closet station, Zapun, and although, on numerous occasions Hope slipped and almost fell upon the soaked streets he never slowed. He did eventually arrive only to find a stubbornly long line to buy ticket. It was astonishing how many people would want to travel in these horrid conditions.

"Where too?" asked the sleepy stall attendant as it was finally Hope's turn.

"Hasraw." Hope quickly answered, unable to stand still any longer. The giant station clock above the stall was ticking loudly, making Hope ever more aware that time was passing.

His agitation however just washed over the salesperson.

"Direct or connection?"

"The fastest route please."

"It will cost ye'."

"That's ok."

"Very well. Platform 4." Said the attnednent vaguely pointing to a deserted platform were a sleek black train was already waiting. " It leaves at 9:45 pm, destination Hasraw, direct rout. That will be 120 credits please."

Without a second thought Hope paid the salesperson and ticket finally in hand he ran towards the train. The rain had diminished significantly, it fell so lightly Hope could barely feel it upon his face and he could just begin to make out stars in the sky above, how had it gotten so late, so quickly?

He entered the first carriage and sighed, as if to relieve some of the tension that had been building up in his stomach. The carriage was empty except for a lone woman reading newspaper in the back seat, the front page seemed to mention something about a military counter attack but at that moment it didn't concern Hope.

He sighed to himself again and took a seat near the window on the side he knew Hasraw would eventually appear, he'd want to see it coming. After arranging his drenched jacket on the empty seat beside him and attempted to dry his face in his jumper. When he was somewhat satisfied he momentarily gazed down at his ticket, it said the arrival time was 3 am, Hasraw was the last stop on the track. He sighed again, this was going to take too long, it felt like his heart would explode from his chest before he arrived there.

To try take his mind off the passing time he carefully pulled out Aeode's letter, which was even more damp and smudged after his run in the rain. And although her already memorised it he kept on rereading it even after the train eventually jerked into motion and the heating systems were switched on. Eventually the heat and rocking motion got to him and slowly Hope began to sink into a dreamless sleep. In this world he very rarely dreamed in this world, he remembered memories from his past but he didn't dream. The strange thing was that while he dreamed of chocobos and fireworks one question kept on surfacing in his mind: Would he be meeting Lightning?

The ide both excited and frightened him. Was she the sae as he remembered her, strong and brave or did she smile more often now? Serah had once sent him a photo she had taken while on vacation, it was a few years ago but although the siblings looked younger Hope recognised Lightning right away. It was her eyes, even through the picture they were just as he remembered them, piercing as if they could penetrate your heart and see all your secrets, even those you kept from yourself.

Hope wasn't sure for how long he had been asleep but a gentle but persistent shaking waked him.

"Heh?" he asked groggily, blinking at the sudden brightness. He was looking up at the wrinkled but kind looking face of an old train conductor. A dark blue hat adorned his bold head and his skin was so sagged Hope could just barely make out his eyes.

"I'm sorry to wak' ye m'boy" said the old man sincerely. "Bu' I've gotta punch ye thicket bef'r we reach Hasraw, it's m'job."

Hope nodded his head in understanding, all drowsiness instantly gone. He pulled his backpack back upon his lap, it had fallen to the ground some time during the trip, and with minimal ruffling he pulled out the ticket. With an old smile the man punched the ticket.

"Headin' to Hasraw?" the old man kindly asked and when Hope nodded his head he continued. "Visiting family? A young man like you?"

"You could call them that." Said Hope smiling lightly, if only Serah wasn't missing, this visit would actually be enjoyable. The old man smiled again, tilted his head and went on his marry way to the next train carriage. Hope's eyes followed him out, It seemed that was the only occupant of this carriage now, the lady must have stopped somewhere while he had slept.

Still feeling the fain effect of sleep washing over he, he leaned back in his seat enjoying the warmth that was being emitted from the heater beside his leg and looked out at the very different environment. Where he was staying, Ecademia, was a university village that was composed mainly of small one bedroom cottages were researchers, lectures and students resided. Over a thousand people lived within the village that held four different universities, all of which made up the top 10 in the country.

Hope had gotten used to it, the idea that people were always in the vicinity. Even with the war raging in the center it seemed like it was happening in another plane of existence away from the peaceful Ecademia. Now before him not a single house could be seen but rather broad, open fields spread before him. The regions around Hasraw too, hadn't been affected too much by the war. Being near the sea it provided more material resources then manpower. Now not only did fields fill his vision, but it they were covered in snow! That too must have happened while he had been sleeping.

How beautiful it looked, on Cacoon he had rarely ever seen snow and even during his time at the Academy it was a rare treat. He looked on. It really was beautiful.

Then, once again his thoughts fell on Lightning, they didn't that often especially went his mind felt vacant and bored.

Would he be meeting her soon?

However he wasn't even given the opportunity to answer when suddenly the train jerked and with a force that pulled Hope out of his seat and crashing into the one in front of him, the train came to a complete halt.

"What?" he whispered to himself as he pulled himself back on his feet. He waited a few seconds, the train's metal frame creaked but it made no signs of moving again.

How bizarre was that?

But he shrugged, if it were engine problems they'd say so on the speaker soon, there could also be something blocking the path, maybe something to do with the snow? He sighed again and looked up at the clock that hung near the carriage entrance, 2 am, they were an hour away from Hasraw. They were so close. Blasted weather for delaying them

But, Hope soon learnt, it didn't have anything to do with the weather.

The young man heard footsteps as he pulled on his slightly damp jacket, the lights had been flickering for the last few minutes and the heater had switched off, allowing the cold to creep in from the outside.

He stopped moving for a second and continued to listen on. Yes, those were footsteps, loud echoing things like metal hitting metal. And there were a lot of them, at least a dozen from what he could hear and they were drawing closer to his carriage

Then a scream erupted from the carriage before his and he instantly tensed, his hand falling to Airwing at his side as he swung his backpack over his shoulders.

He waiting as he heard the door of the next carriage open and close.

What was going on?

With a screeching hiss the carriageway door was forced open, almost getting knocked out of its hinges and what walked in caused Hope to raise his boomerang to his face. They looked like men encased in metal. Hope couldn't say armour because that was have hinted that there were gaps in the metal. No, it looked as if their skin was made of metal, as well as the armour they wore over it. Their eyes shown an eerie grey, almost black. 7 walked in and Hope could hear more behind them. They turned their attention to him their eyes flickered to a scolding red.

"Hope Estheim." One of the men declared almost robotically, this wasn't a question but a statement.

"What do you want?" asked Hope his voice-sounding cool, there was no playing dumb with these guys.

"Hope Estheim." The same man repeated and in unison the group took a step towards him, squeezing in the alley between the chairs in rows of two.

"What do you want me?" asked Hope curiously.

"The Harvester requires you."

"Harvester?" Hope raised an eyebrow at them but the men provided him with no other answers instead they began to advance, some even began to unsheathe gun-swords that gleamed in the flickering carriage lights.

"Well can I give this Harvester person a rain check? I've got more pressing things to deal with. Places to be, people to save, you know the drill." Said Hope lightly as, almost like a reflex he sent his boomerang flying towards the advancing group. It hit the closest one right in the head, causing it to snap sideways with a sickening crack.

Its glowing eyes flickered momentarily and it stopped but his companions continued to advance. Hope reached out and caught his boomerang with ease, it seemed that his skill as a fighter, too, had joined him in this world.

Before he could aim Airwing again, however, he was forced to stop and stare at the previously immobile assailant. His eyes had flickered on again and with metallic ringing it lifted up it hands and adjusted its head back in place, as if nothing had happened. He continued his advance. Hope in that moment felt trapped. He ran out into the alleyway and retreated away from the group.

That wasn't right, at that angle and force the assailant's neck should have broken. But here he was marching towards him as if nothing had everything.

"They're not human." He breathed reversing until he felt the carriage door behind him. But, if they were not human, then what were they? Robots? No, Hope could feel it, something profoundly human about them. So that begged the question once again, what were they?

Hope didn't want to wait to find out. With little effort he forced the door open behind and jumped to the rails below in the space between his and the following carriage. With an 'umph' he landed on the railing and stumbled forward into the snow covered field on he side he had previously been sitting. It took all his force not to tumble forward. He tried to catch his breath but an explosion from behind sent him sprawling onto the snow. It got into his eyes and nose and still panting her turned and got the frosty substance out of the face.

A gaping hole now stood where once the carriage wall had been and the whole horde of those metallic monsters filled what remained of the carriage. In the moonlight hope could see it, the glistening gleam of weaponry and with another deafening bang he saw the first bullet fly in his direction.

Everything then seemed to move in slow motion for Hope. The metallic monsters started to jump out of the carriage sending more bullets his way. In the carriages on either side his, although undamaged Hope could make out frightened faces of men, woman and children as they watched what unfolded before them. A bullet crashed into the snow behind him and time sped up once again.

He had to get out of here. He highly doubted his boomerang alone could get him out of this mess. It felt like he couldn't run either, they'd shoot him down and for he knew the Harvester didn't need him alive. The cold too, wasn't helping, making his motions slower and more dragging.

Something hot pierced him through his left shoulder causing him to shout in pain. He even felt the bullet fly out of his back. He staggered sideways, the pain blinding but it also helped clear his head.

His backpack! How could he have forgotten?

Falling to the ground, the horde stopped firing. Taking their prey lack of escape as a white flag. But Hope hadn't given up just yet. With the robot men only a foot a way from him he pulled out the green eidolith.

"Please let this work." He preyed as pain continued shot down his arm from his injury. He noticed blanks in his vision.

"Alexander!" he shouted unsure of how such a Summon would work without his l'ici mark. However Lighting had done it countless times in Valhala so he prayed it would work here too.

Hope's eyes widened as the familiar green glow erupted from the gem and surrounded him. From the heavens above another green glow appeared and with a grace that would appear alien to a monstrosity of its size, Alexander's massive bulk landed in front of Hope, blocking the horde from view.

"Alexander!?" Hope yelled in disbelief, pulling on his backpack and carefully getting to his feet. Of course the Eidolith didn't answer but just stood there waiting for Hope's command, but the man could sense that Alexander was happy to meet him to. Hope knew that a simple strike form Alexander's weapons would reduce the horde to rubble but he couldn't guarantee the train behind would survive and with passengers still inside he couldn't risk it.

"It's time to go big guy!" he yelled as he covered the distance between him and the Eidolith and grabbed on to a handhold on its back. Alexander didn't hesitate, understanding Hope's intent, with an impressive force he shot into the air and within seconds the hord was a cluster of tiny speck behind them. At least it seemed that they couldn't fly after them. With a deep breath Hope forced himself to clear his breathing, Without asking, Alexander knew were Hope was heading, it had always been that way between them. His shoulder still bleeding and throbbing but the cold air numbed the pain slightly. He looked forward where the little speck of light that was Hasraw. He had to hurry he might not make it that far.

 **So there you go! Chapter 2 is up and running and what do you guys think of the story so far? I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Please leave a review and I'll try update ASAP** **J** **\- Luna Pendragon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sazh rebirth

 _When you come into a world knowing that a loving wife and an amazing son lie in your future you don't have much to worry about. I know I will be the first to arrive, and that's the only bummer but that also means I'll be there to greet them all, if I find them. However I'm certain that I will find them, one by one, first Lightening then Snow and finally Hope. When Hope arrives, Dajh will be next, I can't wait to see his smiling face again. Maybe there will even be chocobos in this world. I hope so._

Hope would forever wonder after how Alexander knew the way to Serah's apartment, a place he himself had only gone a couple of times. But he would also thank the heavens for Alexander's inner compass because he was in no state to be the navigator. In fact he wasn't in much of a state to do anything. He had lost a lot of blood and it had also begun to snow again. At that altitude they were flying, the cold really did begin to seep into Hope's veins.

Hope looked down at his hands, he had always been pale but as they grasped Alexander for support he could also just make out tinges of blue in the inconsistent moonlight. Small clusters of lights fluttered pass under them as the reached the outskirts of Hasraw city. Although he couldn't see it as the buildings began to grow upwards until they were almost level with Alexander, he could just make out the rushing of the sea. Serah had chosen Hasraw because the sea reminded her of her of her old home on Cocoon. It was a sort of comfort for her.

Occasionally Hope would felt his eyes closing, weariness and pain and cold threatened to finally overwhelm him. However he forced them open and tightened his grip on alexander. If he fell from this height he wouldn't survive and he wouldn't loose like that.

It was well past 3 am when they arrived in Serah's street. Lights sill twinkled in the stars above and streetlights below but, just as expected, very few people wondered the streets. The few that did ran once they saw Alexander begin to land but they would later blame it on the alcohol they had been drinking, or hallucinations of fatigue.

Alexander landed silently in the street right in front of Serah's block of apartments. All the windows were dark except one on the third floor, was that Serah's apartment? The cold and lack of blood was making it hard for Hope to concentrate.

Wouldn't that be an interesting turn of events if Hope had just risked getting shot at only to arrive to find Serah safe and well?

Gingerly he jumped off Alexander but instantly regretted it. A sharp pain erupted from his shoulder, causing him to stumble forward and a little yell of pain erupted form his lips. It echoed ominously around him. Hope highly doubted anyone had heard him but it seemed to have initiated some movement behind that one lit window.

A flash of green light erupted behind him and he felt Alexander's cold crystal float into Hope stiffened arms. He held on to it as tightly as he could as he dragged his feet towards the flat doors, stars danced across his vision and the snow seemed determined to push him back.

Panting from the effort Hope stopped, leaning against the entrance wall. A long list of name shone before him, each with its own doorbell. It took him a couple of reads before he saw what he was looking for- S. Ferron was neatly written behind one of the plastic plates. With extremely shaky fingers he rang the bell and prayed that someone was there.

He was greeted by silence. Hope groaned to himself, he should have thought this through better. Obviously if Serah had been taken there would be no one at her apartment. What away to go, to freeze to death on his friends doorstep because of his own stupidity.

But just as the chill was about to grasp at him once more a cracking sound erupted from the speaker, a voice. It was low and cautious, seeing who would be ringing at this time. Probably if Hope was in a better state of mind he would have recognised it.

"Whose there?" asked the voice.

"H-Hope." The young man stammered as the cold tightened its grasp him.

"Hope!? Is that you?" the voice exclaimed but he couldn't respond. He slid against the entrance, his body entered an uncontrollable fit of shaking. The voice had stopped talking now and he curled upon himself on the snow frosted doorstep, the crystal still clutched to his chest, it emitted a slight warmth but it was too faint to make any difference for Hope. He shook and shivered and eventually, when that stopped his eyes began to droop. He was just too tired to keep them open any longer.

His closed again, but between his eyelids, he just saw the front door of the apartments open. Light and warmth washed over him causing every fibre in his body to quiver in pain.

"Hope!" someone was calling him, a man, it was the same voice that spoke to him trough the intercom.

The person knelt beside him and with closed eyelids Hope wondered, was that Noel?

But he didn't open them again. He had lost all feeling in his limbs. Hope could find comfort only in the memories that would emerge with sleep.

But for once it wasn't memories that made up his sleep but an actual dream and a bizarre one at that. It started normal enough. He was sitting by a warm cracking fire and a good book in his hands. He didn't know what book it was but he knew it was a favourite of his. At his feet a majestic Labrador called Alexander slept at his sleep, guarding its master. Hope had no such dog, and never had such a dog. That was how knew he must be dreaming but he didn't mind.

He let his mind wonder in the familiarly unfamiliar environment it had created. It was his home in Ecademia but with slight differences he alone would note. The walls were the wrong shade of brown, the pattern of the rug was slightly altered, the frame of his parents was square not round.

Across from him, on the other side of the fireplace another sofa sat. At first hope could have sworn it was empty however as he blinked, someone else appeared sitting in it. It was him! Or a younger version of him. His 14 year old self to be more exact. He was just as he remembered himself on Cocoon, childish features, silver hair that had been cut by his mother and the yellow and orange jacket he had so often worn.

Yes this was him as a 14 year from Cocoon.

"Fancy meeting you here." The adult Hope said, leaning back into his comfortable chair, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace and allowing his mind to play out the scenario it had created. But the young Hope didn't answer. He just stared into the fireplace.

He was tempted to just let the silence drag on but he was curious as to why his mind had conjured up this particular image of himself. There must be a reason for it.

"Is there something you need?" prompted the adult Hope gently.

"This is all my fault." Said the young boy suddenly, his grey eyes not leaving the fire as it flickered on between them. He looked and sounded confused

"What's your fault?" enquired Hope wondering if this was a message from his subconscious.

"It's our fault."

"What is?"

"All that happened. All that is happening. All that is going to happen. It's all our fault."

"You still haven't explained anything." Said Hope sounding tired, could one sound tired in a dream?

"You always did so much for the others. You sacrificed so much for the sake of others." At last the boy turned his head to look at Hope and a chill ran down his spine, those eyes were just so vacant. "You sacrificed all you had for them- your life, your heart, your soul. Isn't it about time for you to be happy too?"

"I am happy." Said Hope though his voice did falter for an instant.

"Are you?" asked the boy curiously as he looked at Hope like he was some interesting insect.

Hope wanted to reply but he blinked and instead of the young boy a woman sat in his place. She was tall and slim and beautiful in every aspect of the word. Her skin was a pale peach and her hair a shade of pink that would make even roses blush. Her eyes were a piercing blue. This was the rose haired phantom that had driven him mad all those centuries ago. This was Lightning.

Hope was shocked into silence but the woman smiled, confirming that Hope was still in his dream.

"Don't you think it's time to wake up Hope?" she whispered in her cool voice.

"Lightning?" Hope stood, the book and dog had vanished. Most of the features of the dream had vanished; all that remained were the two sofas. He reached out to her but, still smiling she vanished but his vision was once again filled with her face. But now it looked tired and worried as it loomed over him.

"Hope?" her voice echoed around his head.

A faint smile spread across Hope's face and with a heavy hand he reached out and caressed her check. A shocked expression spread across her face but she didn't move away. He continued to smile up at her, he to feel the warmth of her skin under his touch. She was too beautiful to be a dream. Had he at last met Lightening again?

"Am I still dreaming?" he murmured as feeling began to return to his body, a dull ache throbbed his shoulder.

With more gentle hands then Hope ever imagined Lightning could have had she grasped his hands in both of hers, as if to reassure him he was indeed awake. They too felt warm to the touch and she nodded her head slightly, concern lacing her blue, almost glacial eyes.

"What happened?" She whispered letting go of his hand and allowing it to fall as the grogginess began to fade and a light blush appeared on Hope's face over what he had just done.

"I got shot at." He said, smiling and trying, with effort keep the slur out of his voice.

"I can see that." She said lightly, a smile played across her eyes, relieved that he was well enough to joke like this. "Pissed off some girls?"

Lightning looked him dead in the face, this was the first time she had ever met Hope at this age. Although the others had told her Hope was now a grown man and a handsome one at that, she was still finding it hard to believe.

His face had lost it's boyish features and trough the shirt he wore she knew he had been keeping physically fit. His hair was still the same gleaming grey she remembered it, like threads of silver and his eyes were still that uncertain shade between blue and green. It was bizarre seeing him older then her. So absorbed was she in her thoughts Lightning barely heard Hope chuckle and with unsteady elbows push himself up into a sitting position.

"Hey! Do you want to cut my handiwork?" she protested trying to push him back down but that too had felt uncomfortably strange. In her mind and memories Hope was always a young boy but know he was a men, and several years older then her no less.

Her protests fell on deaf ears but Hope did sit up more carefully, making sure not to tear any of the stitches Hope felt were helping his shoulder heal.

"Sadly, it wasn't some scorned woman that shot at me, though that would make an interesting novel…" his words faltered as something Lightning said finally filter through his fogging mind. "Light, what did you mean by your handiwork?"

"Sharp as always." she said calmly pointing to shoulder leg where it seemed the bullet had grazed, rather deeply. It was professionally stitched and surprisingly clean and well bandaged.

Hope raised an eyebrow at her, "since when do you know how to fix up bullet wounds?"

"Since I started medical school a couple of years ago?" with a reluctant sigh Lightning sat on the edge o the bed, making it easier for the two to talk. She had expected this, but not from the get go. From all her old companions Hope was the one person she had never met in this world. It wasn't like they were avoiding each other, or she wasn't avoiding Hope anyway, it was just that circumstances never put them in the same room.

He gave a small impressed whistle. "So should I be calling you Doctor lightning?"

"Actually Clair Ferron, not going to be a doctor for a couple of more years." she answered.

"So no more Lightning?"

"I didn't need her in this world." She answered, which was true. In this new world her parents never died she never took up the name of Lightning. Though, since both she and Serah were born with there past memories, their relationship hadn't changed much. It had always confused their parents and much of the world, why Serah, Snow and a few other miscreant friends called her Lightning though.

"You know you'll always be Lightning to the rest of us, right?"

She nudged him lightly. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Lightning once again asked Hope what had happened. So Hope explained it, from Nora's letter to him arriving, and collapsing on Serah's doorstep. When Hope finished Lightning remained silent for a few more moments.

Hope wanted to break the silence, to ask some questions of his won as, after so many years being missing from his life, you'd think he had a few for her. But at that moment he had none and resigned himself to enjoying her company.

"I've got to tell the others." Lightning finally said, standing.

"The others…?"

"Noel, Sazh etc." Hope made an attempt to get out of bed but a pain shot up his ARM causing him to cringe.

"Don't overdo it Hope." Was all she said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

 **So chapter 3 is also up :D what do you guys think? Feel free to tell me so in the reviews as well as any suggestions and improvements, they are always welcome. I'll try update ASAP but until then I really hope you are liking the story– LunaPendragon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Noel's Rebirth

 _This time it will be different. I know it will. I'll build the life we, Yuel and I, always wanted. I know that we will meet again in this new world. All those other Yuels, they gave us this chance, this new life, and I don't plan on wasting it. We will do all we always dreamed, what we wished we could have done if I had managed to change the future all those year ago. But this future, this life, will be brighter then I ever imagined it would be and the others will be there beside me. Not just Yuel but Snow and Hope and Serah too. It feels like so long since I've last seen them I can't wait to see them all again._

Serah's room had become the temporary medic room, hopefully her little sister wouldn't mind. Lightning stood behind Hope's door, caressing her brow, trying to clear her thoughts. What Hope had just told her, she had no doubt it was the truth. That he knew from before it had happened that Serah would be taken. It was a difficult concept to digest. Then there was what Yuel had told her…

For some unknown reason Hope himself caused her stomach to churn. Serah had told Lightning that Hope was older then her, that he was no longer the 14 year old boy from her past. However seeing him now, a man who was even older then herself… she didn't even know how she felt about that, yet.

She shook her head, she'd deal with that stuff later, there were more pressing matters to deal with. Taking a deep steadying breath she walked to the kitchen where her companions were waiting. Lightning doubted that Serah's small kitchen had ever held so many people at once before. Dazj, Sazh and Yuel were sitting around the kitchen table. Yuel was telling Dajz some story about a fire-breathing cat a past life of her had once encountered.

The young boy was looking up at her, his eyes wide. He was drinking in every word the teenager. Sazh looked out of the opposite window as small flakes of snow began to fall again. Noel was leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed and looking anxious. The a few people were missing from their old gang; Serah (for obvious reasons), Snow who was late (as per usual) and Fang and Vanille, who had had to be contacted via snail mail and wouldn't probably receive their letters until the day after tomorrow. Who knows what could happen by then.

As Lightning walked in she allowed herself to take in the scene before her, it all seemed so bizarre but also so familiar. Her companions all looked the same as she remembered them, Sazh with his nest of hair, Yuel with her mysterious voice and Noel with his curious smile. In many ways they were the same group of people she remembered but in many ways they were not. They may have appeared and acted the same, for they did possess their past memories, the hardships of that same past hadn't followed them here. They had learnt their lessons and they were determined not to repeat their past mistakes.

Now they all lived relatively normal, happy lives. Lightning, Yuel and Noel all had parents that worried and fussed about them while Sazh had a wife and son he fussed over endlessly. Even their attitude, in the face of this impending mystery was more relaxed. They had all slacked off in the years they lived here and Lighting didn't like it. Her sister was missing and time was surely not in their favour.

"How's Hope?" Noel instantly asked as he saw her walking into the warm kitchen. How Lightning wished he had first offered her a cup of coffee instead. After all that had happened, she really needed a pick-me-up.

"He's awake." She said, and Noel didn't even try to hide the relief that washed over his face, neither could any of the others. Even Lightning noted that her voice sounded more certain, now that she had spoken to Hope.

"Thank the heavens." Said Yuel, putting her hands together in the same hand gesture Vanille had so often done back on Cacoon.

"Did you find out what happened though?" asked Sazh, "The lad was pretty beaten up."

"That's an understatement." Noel said. "He was _shot_ at."

"But Lightning fixed him up all, good as new, right?" said Dazj, smiling up at Lightning, who gave the little boy a faint, tired smile.

"I wouldn't say new, but he will recover." Said Lightning, another wave of relief and exhaustion washing over her.

"So?" prompted Noel, "what happened to him?"

Lightning walked into the kitchen to prepare herself a pot of coffee as she told the others what Hope had just told her.

"But that's not right…" said Sazh, looking at his companions, "that cannot be exactly what happened."

"It doesn't fit in with actual events." Agreed Yuel.

"Yes I know." Agreed Lightning pouring herself a cup and turning, her eyes finally falling at what lay on the table- the green crystal Hope had been clutching when they found him. "How could he have known that Serah would be taken before that actually happened?"

"What!?" croaked a surprised voice from the kitchen doorway causing all 5 heads instantly to turn in that direction. Lightning gave a frustrated groan.

"Stubborn as always I see." She scolded as she walked up to Hope who had somehow managed to drag himself into the kitchen. The way he put on his clothing looked haphazard. Blood still stained his shirt where the bullet had cut and it was buttoned up all wrongly. Under the white material, Lightning's keen eyes could make out the deepening bruises and scratches. Although she tried to look disapprovingly at him, it was harder then she expected as he was actually taller then her, another disturbing reminder that he was now older then her.

"What do you mean, before she was taken?" he asked as, reluctantly putting one hand around Lightning's shoulder, he allowed her to lead him to the remaining empty chair around the table. Dazj gave Hope a broad happy smile that Hope couldn't help send back. Where she stood Lightning couldn't help smile too, there's the Hope she remembered.

"You said you received a note from Nora saying Serah had been taken right?" asked Noel, walking to stand across from him.

"Yes." Hope answered with all certainty. "I still have the letter to prove it. It's in my backpack."

Ready to help, Dazj jumped from his seat to retrieve said backpack and Hope retrieved the letter, handing it to the younger man.

"Well that checks out, clear as day. Though how did you know it's from Nora? It's not signed by anyone in the gang." Noticed Noel.

"Yeah it's on the return address." Explained Hope.

Noel turned the letter round. "Erm Hope, there isn't one."

"What?" Hope was about to protest but Noel showed him the letter. There really wasn't any form of identification of the sender. The handwriting was neat and familiar but why was he so certain it was from Nora?

"So not only did you receive a letter about Serah's kidnapping from an unknown sender," began Sazh, "you also received it hours before it actually happened."

"Serah was abducted at 11 p.m yesterday evening." Informed him Lightning.

"I was already on the train here." Said Hope thoughtfully.

"And an hour later I received this." Continued Lightning pulling from her pocket an identical letter Hope had received. She tossed it to him and he caught it without much effort.

A single line was written in the neat, familiar handwriting.

 _Hope has been taken._

Again no signature or return address.

"Now that is creepy." Breathed Hope.

"Tell me about it." laughed Sazh half-heartedly. "Me and Dajz rushed all the way here after we received your e-mail. Drove for an hour straight to get here, we did, only to find Serah fine and well and totally here, and making tea for Noel and Yuel no less!"

"Yes, we had our own reasons for coming here." Admitted Noel.

Hope raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. Dajz clapped his hands as if something had finally made sense.

"What's wrong son?" asked Sazh, worried.

"Dad don't you see what's happening? Someone is leaving letters before people are going missing so we'd know who is going missing next! Hope received a letter that Serah was gone and now she's poof!"

"But we received a letter saying Hope was missing but he's still here." Observed Sazh.

"Could it be why those robots soldiers were sent after me?" said Hope, also putting the pieces together.

"I believe them to be the same creatures that stole Serah." Agreed Yuel. "I was with her when they took her, they match your description." Yuel sounded bitter at the memory, if that were possible. "And that's what brought me and Noel here."

"Serah disappearing?"

"Not exactly." She answered thoughtfully, "a prophecy that concerned her, and you, Hope, and the rest of us."

"But I thought you didn't have the power of the Seeress in this world?!" he exclaimed his worried eyes already falling on Noel.

"Don't worry Hope." Reassured him Noel. "A past Yuel passed her the prophecy in a dream."

"One by one those of Pulsian crystal shall return to crystal. At the hands of a vanquished hope and a hope that is true, the soul harvester his army will set forth." Yuel recited perfectly.

"One of these days I'd like a life without prophecies." Commented Sazh, shaking his head.

Hope's mind was reeling as carefully he recited the prophecy again and again in his head, having already memorised it.

"Those robots mentioned the Harvester when they came after me." he said, although it sounded more like he was talking to himself. " Whatever he is, he's the thing they work for."

"And the Pulsian crystals, it can only be referring to our time as L'Cie and when we turned to crystal." Added Lightning.

"Yes that makes sense. So that means only us who were Pulse L'Cie are being targeted." Sazh couldn't help look relieved as his eyes fell on his son who had been a Sanctum L'Cie in his past life.

"The question is why you particular L'Cie are being targetted." Added Noel.

"And why they mentioned me twice." Added Hope. "Though they could have been referring to the usual hope and not my name. That can cause some confusion at times."

"Possibly." Said Yuel, deep in thought. "So the targets are you seven past Pulse L'Cie. They've already taken Serah but failed to steal Hope."

"So the question is." Lightning finally said." Will they come again for Hope, or should we be expecting another letter soon?"

There was a moment of dreaded silence when finally Hope broke it. "Guys, has anyone heard from Snow in the last few hours?"

 **There you go! Another chapter up and with a bit of mystery no less. Sorry for the delay in the updates have exams right now so not finding that much time to write. Hope you liked the chapter. Remember comments, suggestion and improvements are always welcome** **J** **until next time- LunaPendragon**


End file.
